Agents of W.A.D.E.
|Row 1 title = Publisher|Row 1 info = Marvel Comics|Row 2 title = Schedule|Row 2 info = Monthly|Row 3 title = Genre|Row 3 info = Spy Action Comedy|Row 4 title = Publication date|Row 4 info = September 7th, 2017 - present|Row 5 title = No. of issues|Row 5 info = TBD|Row 6 title = Main character(s)|Row 6 info = Mary Jane Watson Katherine Pryde/Shadowcat Cassandra Lang/Stinger Wade Wilson/Deadpool}} is an American action-comedy spy comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since September 7th, 2017. Synopsis A group of three teenage girls are recruited and selected by Deadpool to join forces to be his personal spy crew as they head into dangerous missions and exotic locations, attempting to take down anyone who causes crime. Characters Main *'/Mary Jane Watson/' - the intelligent leader of the Spies who often tries to keep the others safe from menaces by creating plans against the enemies, being the only one of the trio without powers. *'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat' - the ditziest of the Spies who has the ability to phase throughout objects and often tries to flirt with with other men, even if those are already dating someone else. *'Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Stinger' - the youngest of the Spies who can shrink herself into multiple sizes, being rather naïve and found of nature while also being a fan of basketball. Supporting *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' - the founder and head of Worldwide Agency Defeating Evil (W.A.D.E.) who is responsible for forming the current spies TBD. **'Vanessa Carlysle/Copycat' - Wade's resourceful girlfriend who is TBD. **'Nathan Summers/Cable' - TBD **'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' - a fellow W.A.D.E. spy who occasionally aids the Spies to TBD. **'Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom' - TBD **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' - a flamboyant assassin hired by Mandarin to kill the Spies until he TBD. **'Valkyrie' - a holographic version of the Asgardian warrior who is assigned to teach the TBD. *'Maria Lewis/Snow Leopard' - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - a geeky teenager who is secretly a web-slinging superhero fighting crime across New York City, attracting the affections of Mary Jane (who is already dating him), Kitty, Cassie, Doreen and even Felicia. *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' - Kitty's TBD mentor who TBD. *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' - Cassie's comedic father who, like her, has the ability of size manipulation, being rather caring and protective of her. *'Hope Pym/The Wasp' - Scott's serious partner and fiancée who TBD. *'Principal Nicholas "Nick" Fury' - the strict principal of Midtown High who TBD. *'Shanna the She-Devil' - TBD Antagonists *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' - the rather rude and spoiled daughter of the infamous Red Skull who attends the same school as the Spies and now commands most of Hydra's operations, being a bully and a common threat to them. **'Baron Wolfgang von Stucker' - Hydras's anger-prone second-in-command who TBD. **'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' - TBD **'Eric Williams/Grim Reaper' - TBD **'Marvin Flumm/Mentallo' - TBD **'Lily Hollister' - a seemely nice and optimistic student who is revealed to be a cold and calculating Hydra agent aiming for the TBD. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' - a seductive bully at Midtown High who doubles as a jewel thief out to get rich TBD. *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Ulysses Klaue/Klaw' - a TBD physicist who smuggles valuable minerals TBD. **'Mandarin' - an elusive terrorist who plans on TBD. **'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' - a vengeful illusionist who plans on getting revenge on Stark Industries for firing him after he did questionable deeds TBD. **'Aldrich Killian' - a corrupt scientist who has developed a virus known as Extremis to take control of all the population and to be crowned as the one and only lord of New York. ***'Maya Hansen' - Aldrich's assistant who manufactures the Extremis Virus and TBD. **'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' - TBD *'/Amora the Enchantress/' - a vicious Asgardian sorceress who uses her magic to form a powerful army of slaves and plans to overthrow TBD. **'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' - one of the original agents of W.A.D.E. and a member of the Avengers who was captured by Amora and brainwashed into working for her, serving as the TBD. **'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' - a fellow partner to Natasha and a member of the X-Men who was captured and brainwashed into working for her, serving as the TBD. **'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' - an ally to Natasha and Wanda and a member of the Fantastic Four who was captured and brainwashed into working for her, serving as the TBD. *'Lyle Getz/Scientist Supreme' - TBD *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' - TBD *'Samuel Sterns/Leader' - TBD *'Queen Veranke' - TBD *'Deidre Wentworth/Superia' - TBD *'David Cannon/Whirlwind' - TBD *'The Circus of Crime', consisting of: **'Maynard Tiboldt/Ringmaster' - TBD **'Zelda DuBois/Princess Python' - TBD **'Eliot Franklin/Clown' - TBD **'Bruce Olafsen/Strongman' - TBD **'Jack Pulver/Human Cannonball' - TBD *'Phillip Masters/Puppet Master' - TBD *'Jerome Beechman/Mandrill' - TBD *'Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man' - TBD * Issues #''/First Day/'' - Mary Jane was a normal girl studying at Midtown High, especially since her closest friends have superpowers, until they are recruited by Wade Wilson to become spies as they face a menace known as Crossbones. #''/Like Extremis/'' - After a close victory with the criminal known as Aldrich Killian, he gives MJ a virus known as Extremis. First, she seems normal, but with powers. However, she ends up growing more aggressive and eventually decides to aid Killian in his plan to give everyone Extremis. As a result, Kitty and Cassie has to stop them and free MJ from the virus. #''/Klaw and Order/'' - TBD #''/A Bunch of Puppets/'' - TBD #''/Master of Illusions/'' - When Cassie suddenly begins acting rather strange, MJ and Kitty notice that she is probably under a trance as they try to find out who's behind it and the why was Cassie the chosen one to be in the trance. #''/Ten Rings/'' - TBD #''/Mayhem in the Subways/'' - TBD #''/He Blasted Me With Science/'' - TBD #''/Hail Hydra?/'' - TBD #''/Follow the Leader/'' - TBD #''/Birth of a New Spy, Pt. 1/'' - TBD #''/Birth of a New Spy, Pt. 2/'' - TBD #''/Cyclone!/'' - TBD #''/Here Comes the Circus/'' - TBD #''/Monkey Business/'' - TBD #''/Beware the Grim Reaper/'' - TBD #''with Superior'' - TBD #''/Seeing Purple/'' - TBD #''/Full Struckerness/'' - TBD #''/Night of the Cat/'' - TBD # # # # #''/The New Student/'' - TBD # # # # #''/Celebration Day/'' - TBD #''/Feline Heart of Ice/'' - TBD # # # # # # # # Webshorts A series of 11-minute webshorts based on it is available on Marvel's YouTube channel since July TBDth, 2018. Disney Television Animation is considering the possibility of converting them into a full television series airing on Disney Channel. Voice cast *Andrea Baker as Mary Jane Watson and Deidre Wentworth/Superia *Mae Whitman as Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat and Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman *Hynden Walch as Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Stinger and Zelda DuBois/Princess Python *Seth Green as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Kath Soucie as Vanessa Carlysle/Copycat *Mark Hamill as Nathan Summers/Cable *Jessica DiCicco as Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Sean Astin as Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom *Jason Spisak as Peter Quill/Star-Lord and Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man *Lacey Chabert as Valkyrie and Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Ariel Winter as Maria Lewis/Snow Leopard *Kathreen Khavari as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel *Josh Keaton as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Steven Blum as James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine *Nolan North as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Kari Wahlgren as Hope Pym/The Wasp and Queen Veranke *Gary Anthony Williams as Principal Nicholas "Nick" Fury *Tara Strong as Shanna the She-Devil and Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Jennifer Hale as Sinthea Schmidt/Sin *Chris Cox as Baron Wolfgang von Stucker *JB Blanc as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Dave Boat as Eric Williams/Grim Reaper *Travis Willingham as Marvin Flumm/Mentallo *Greg Ellis as Ulysses Klaue/Klaw *Dante Basco as Mandarin *Yuri Lowenthal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Troy Baker as Aldrich Killian *Liliana Mumy as Maya Hansen *John DiMaggio as Cain Marko/Juggernaut and Jerome Beechman/Mandrill *Linda Cardellini as Amora the Enchantress *Laura Bailey as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Rob Paulsen as Lyle Getz/Scientist Supreme *Armin Shimerman as Phineas Mason/Tinkerer *Tom Kenny as Samuel Sterns/Leader and Phillip Masters/Puppet Master *Michael Rosenbaum as David Cannon/Whirlwind *Wayne Knight as Maynard Tiboldt/Ringmaster *Jess Harnell as Eliot Franklin/Clown *Brad Garrett as Bruce Olafsen/Strongman *Charlie Adler as Jack Pulver/Human Cannonball Tropes See Agents of W.A.D.E./Tropes. Trivia *Fans of the series jokingly nickname it "Marvel meets Totally Spies!". **As a comparison between both media, it's usually depicted as this: ***Mary Jane = Sam. ***Shadowcat = Clover. ***Stinger = Alex. ***Deadpool = Jerry. ***Squirrel Girl = Britney. ***Star-Lord = Blaine. ***Sin and Black Cat = Mandy. ***Klaw = Tim Scam. ***Mandarin = Terry Lewis. ***Mysterio = Mario. ***Amora = Geraldine Husk ***Leader = John Smith. **This gets more evident in the webshorts as it features voices who worked on it. *Mary Jane's personality is slightly different in this series, since she also adopts some characteristics usually attributed to Gwen Stacy, being notably absent on it. **She has also acquired some of Peter's butt-monkey status due to the fact that she and some of her teammates sometimes get captured and/or brainwashed, besides her rather unfortunate life at high school. *Unlike other incarnations, Sin has been considerably deaged into around the same age as the trio. * Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Agents of W.A.D.E. Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas